What Have You Done?
by LouboutinLover3
Summary: Kensi finds herself in a sticky situation and doesnt want the rest of the team to find out, so in order to keep her secret she goes to drastic measures to get rid of the problem causing huge problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing :(**

Looking down at the white sticks in her hand she wanted to cry she took 7 in total and every single one had that little pink plus sign which had most woman jumping for joy but not Kensi Blye she wasnt one for pregnancy and babies and anything marternal it was not something she wanted, what made matters even worse was the fact that she wasnt even in a relationship this was a simple one night stand gone horribly wrong, she was always careful when having these nights but something must of gone wrong somewhere, she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when her phone dinged indicating she had a text message _who the hell is texting me at this time of the morning_ she thought to herslef as it was only 6am, she opened her phone to see he message was from her partner Marty Deeks.

_**Morning Fern just to give you a heads up Eric just rang saying we are needed in early big case apparently will be with you in 20 x**_

_Morning please dont call me that! ok see you in 20 x_

she tapped back her reply before chucking the tests in the bin deciding she would figure out what to do later right now she had to get ready for work.

20 Minuets later...

Kensi had just finished getting ready when she heard the horn blare from Deeks outside she grabbed her gun and badge and made her way to the car, she opened the door and slid in when she was welcomed with the sickly smell of fresh doughnuts which normally she would welcome but not anymore the smell made her stomach churn and she had to calm herself so she didnt throw up.

"Morning sugarbear i have your daily dose of sugar coz i am the best partner ever" Deeks's loud voice basically screamed at her as she got in the car.

Kensi put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick " please Deeks just get those out of the car they stink"

Deeks just stared at his partner in complete shock did she really just say what he thinks she just says, "Kensi come on really you love these doughnuts there from that place you love" his attempt to get Kensi to eat one was short lived when she opened the door and threw up.

Once she was done she gladly accepted the tissue and water that Deeks offered her gratefull that he had got rid of the doughnuts.

"Jesus Kens whats up, you really dont look so good." Deeks said eyeing his partner worried.

"Yeah im fine just a bit under the weather you no im sure i will be fine" she replied giving him a weak smile.

"Really coz if your that bad i can just call Hetty and tell her you wont be in today, i mean come on Kens you really dont look well"

Kensi thought about it for a second she really did need to be able to sort her head out right now and getting herself lodged in to a big case was not going to help, no matter how out of character if would be she decided to take Deeks up on his offer and got ou the car telling a very worried Deeks that she would be fine and promised to call him if she got any worse, trudging back to her apartment she went straight back in to her bedroom she wasnt sure if it was just the horemones or if she was falling apart but she chucked herself on her bed and burst into tears, she eventually cried herself back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys would like to say a huge thank you to NCIS Tiva Fan Forever and That Aussie Gurl for your lovely reviews i really appreciate them. here is the next chapter guys enjoy :).**

Walking in to the bullpen Deeks was a little bit worried about Kensi he had never seen her look so sick,or admit defeat as she did normally she would say how fine she was and carry on but not today, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Callen.

"Hey Deeks wheres Kensi i thought you were picking her up?"

"Yeah i was but when i picked her up she wasnt very well she threw up just as she got in the car, so i told her not to come in and i would let Hetty no. replied Deeks

"Oh right ok well we should be able to do this without her, umm is she going to be ok?"

"how bigs the case? yeah she should be fine." Asked Deeks

"good as long as shes ok, have you told Hetty yet?"

"Tell me what Mr Callen?" Asked Hetty suddenly apperaing behind them all three of them just looked at eachother with shocked looks on the faces.

"Ughh Hi Hetty, umm well Kensi wont be in today shes not feeling to well" said Deeks looking at the older woman like she was crazy.

"Ok Mr Deeks i assure she doesnt need any medical assistance?"

"No i think shes just got a 24 hr bug thing i will go check on her later" replied Deeks

"Ok then off to OPS we all go please we didnt come in this early to just stand around and chat now did we" Hetty replied ushering the three men up the stairs were Eric and Nell were waiting to breif them.

"Ok Eric what do we have" Asked Callen taking instant leadership

Eric Flashed a picture of 4 females who looked like they had been butchered to death "These pictures were sent through by LAPD half an hour ago they are linked to a local illigal abortion ring"

"So what does this have to do with NCIS?" asked Callen

Eric then flashed an image of a female Military Officer," This is Petty Officer Sophia Cullen her body was discovered in a back ally 4 blocks from the Clinic" he then pulled up a website," this is the clinics website looks pretty legit,doctors and nurses who perform the surgerys all seem to have the appropriate qualifications promising woman a complete confidential service specially designed for woman who want to be able to have an abortion without anyone not even there own doctors knowing about it, but that is where the perks stop 3 woman including Officer Cullen all booked in to the clinic this past week all wanting abortion performed by serial killers disguised as doctors they are literaly butchered to death before there bodies are dumped" Eric finished turning to look at the shocked faces of Sam, Callen and Deeks.

"Well..uhhh yyeeahh..oh my god" was all Deeks managed to get out before Hetty spoke up

"well Gentleman as you can see this is something that needs to be stopped before any more woman are hurt"

Callen finally snapped out of his shocked state "Right Deeks get on to LAPD and find out what else you can find out sbout all of this me and Sam will go and see the bodies to find out some more info"

"Ok" said Deeks walking out of OPS and out the building.

"Mr Callen Mr Hannah i must warn you that the condition these bodies are in is very bad indeed i must insist that you both brace yourselves before seeing them."

"Dont worry Hetty we will be fine" replied Callen before following Sam out of OPS and out in to the car.

**Ok guys here is the next chapter, sorry its short there will be another update soon i promise :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter guys sorry for the wait, thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I would like to point out that this chapter will deal with the sensitive subject of abotion, i am not meaning to offend anyone and do not intend to upset anyone, so if you are easily offended and get upset over things like that then please DO NOT continue reading, i have warned you so please no horrible reviews.**

Kensi had been asleep for about an hour when she woke to the ringtone of her phone ringing, she looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Deeks.

"Hey Deeks"

**"Hey Princess your sounding a bit better"**

_"_ugghh Deeks how many times do i have to tell you not to call me that"

**"Agghhh there she is Kensi Blye is defently feeling better"**

_"uhh yeah im feeling a bit better actually i had a little sleep"_

**"Thats good was just checking on you before i got myself in to this new case its pretty grusome stuff"**

_**"**__Really?, please dont tell me coz i will throw up if its to bad"_

**"Hahah nah its pretty bad im sure you will get all the info if its still running tomorrow"**

_"Great, well im gunna go back to sleep for a bit, did you tell Hetty that i wasnt going to be in?"_

**"Yeah i did she hopes you feel better soon, ok Kens well call me if you need anything ok"**

_"Ok Deeks thanks bye"_

**"Bye"**

Kensi hung up the phone and layed back down, after a while she decided she wasnt going to be able to sleep, she really needed to think about what she was going to do there was no way she was going to be able to keep the baby, she would lose her job for sure and the guys would grill her about who the father was and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to tell them, she really was'nt ready to be a mother and it wouldnt be fare to bring a baby in to the world knowing she couldnt really look after it, so she finally made her decision after an hour of thinking it through she was going to get an abortion.

Opening her laptop she trawled through the internet looking for abortion clinics in Los Angeles after nearly half an hours search she came to one that looked to have a great reputation it was just on the outskirst of LA all the doctors and nurses had all there medical certificates on the website showing they were legit it looked great, it had the upmost privacy and was strictly confidential, and by the sound of the place not even Hetty would be able to find out she had had it, she found the contact number and hesitently picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Good Morning Complete Confidential Medical Centre how can i help you" came a soft womans voice.

"Hi my names Alexa Lewis i was hoping to be able to make an appointment" she opted to use a fake name so things couldnt come back on her.

"Ok Alexa well i have a free appointment at 10:30 with Dr Jones would that be ok?"

She checked her watch and noticed it was only 8am so she had plentyof time, "Yes that would be great thank you, do i need to bring anything with me?"

"No we have everything you need, we will see you at 10:30"

"Ok thank you very much bye" she ended the call and let out a breath she didnt realise she was holding, right the time was just gone 8am she had 2 and a half hours till she had to be there, checking the website for direction it was only going to take her 15 minuets to get there she decided to go and take a long shower to try and calm her nerves.

**Sorry its short i will update again very soon, again i really do hope i havnt offended anyone please review, mean and nast comments will be deleted thanks guys :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews, i was very thankfull that none of you were horrible, thanks very much all of you and coz you have been soo nice here is another chapter :) x**

Sam and Callen wakled in to the bullpen and where joined by deeks a few moments later.

"Hey Deeks did LAPD have anything usefull to give us" Asked Callen

"Nope as soon as they found out a petty officer was involved they ditched the details and handed it straight to us" replied Deeks

"Great" said sam

"Gentlemen how did things go" asked Hetty

"Not great LAPD havnt got anything to give us and the bodies well there just that bodies no forensics nothing, this guy knows what hes doing, and hes good at it, he doesnt leave anything" said Callen

"Well then we need to hope that Mr Beale and Miss Jones have something" replied hetty walking up the stairs to OPS all 3 men following close behind.

"Hey guys we have something, we have the location of the clinic, blueprints of the building and have managed to find several cameras that show every exit and entrance to the building, so far we belive all staff to be inside, we hacked in to there phone system we they have a few appointments booked in for today" said Eric

"So we need to get in there, if they have appointments booked that means there are potentially 2 or more woman that are about to be killed" said Deeks looking around the room at the rest of the team.

"Yep which means we need to move and we need to move now, anychance of ringing Kensi to see if shes feeling better we could really use her on this" asked Callen

"I will give her a ring and find out"said Deeks pulling out his cell phone and dialing Kensi's number, after a few failed attempts he hung up and looked at the team

"Shes not answering, it rang the first few tries and now just goes straight to voicemail."

"Is she at home" asked Sam

"Well yeah as far as i no" replied Deeks

"Eric run a search on Kensi's phone find out where she is and try reaching her, we will go and get ready to storm the place" said Callen leading Sam and Deeks out of OPS.

The three men had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Eric came rushing out of OPS screaming at Callen

"Callen we have a problem, i just ran the trace on kensis phone, and umm... well... shes" Eric stumbled trying to find the words to tell they guys

"Shes wear Eric" screamed callen

"Shes at the clinic she's booked in under an allias Alexa Lewis" finished Eric

"What, what the hell is she doing there" asked Deeks

"Shes been feeling moody recently right? feeling sick most of the pregnant" said Callen.

"We have to move now, she could be in danger"said Sam running towards the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the updates, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

All three agents were in the car on there way to the clinic.

"Ok, so umm, when we get there we are just gunna ummmm" Deeks started but wasn't really sure how to finish, neither Sam or Callen had said a word since they left the building both to shocked about recent details coming to light.

"I just don't understand why she would hide this from us, she knows we are always here for her. "Snapped Callen. "Deeks you're supposed to be her partner how did you not notice something like this, you should have stopped this from happening".

"WHAT!, How the hell was i supposed to stop this, Callen I'm her partner not her babysitter, she's a grown woman she's old enough to make her own mistakes I cant follow her around like a lost sheep every minute of everyday "Deeks shouted back at the senior agent.

"G. you know i love Kensi like she was my own sister but this sort of behavior isn't going to help us, right now, its not any of our faults, these things happen, all we can do now is make sure that we get there in time before she does something she might regret." Sam managed to silence the whole car with his little speech.

Speeding down the highway to the clinic, all three men were in complete silence think to themselves.

_**Deeks' thoughts**_

_**I cannot believe this is happening, why didn't Kensi come to me if she was in trouble, I know things have been a bit tense between us since that oh so amazing night we shared together almost 10 weeks ago, but we did promise each other that it wouldn't ruin our partnership, I just hope we get there in time.**_

**Callen's thoughts**

**This is not real, it cannot been real thing like this do not happen to kick ass Kensi Marie Blye she doesn't get herself in to situations like this. Come on Sam drive faster.**

_Sams Thoughts_

_Oh My God!__Come on this car can go faster than this._

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Kensi waited patiently in the clinics waiting room, she had a mixture of emotions running through her, she was angry at herself for getting herself in to this mess, she was upset that she was killing an innocent baby, she may be kick ass but she wasn't completely heartless, but most of all she was just plain confused, she kept thinking more and more about the night she is convinced that this baby was conceived, it was one of the best nights of her life but she was almost certain they had used protection, she was also on the pill so cannot understand how this has happened, she was lost in thought when she suddenly heard her name being called…

"Alexa Lewis?" a tall young blonde nurse called looking at Kensi.

"Yeah that's me" replied Kensi following the young woman in to a surgery room.

"Hello Alexa My names Kerry I will be your nurse through your procedure, I just need to ask you a few questions and do a quick scan before I hand you over to the doctor, is that ok"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok if you just pop yourself up on the table, unbutton your trousers and lift up your shirt just below your breasts, I will set the machine up." Said the young nurse as she set up the machine.

Once the machine was set up and Kensi was lying comfortably the nurse squirted some cold gel on to Kensi's still perfectly flat stomach, she whirled the wand around for a few moments before speaking to Kensi.

"Ok well you look to be around 10 weeks pregnant, Miss Lewis, I assume as you're here that the pregnancy wasn't planned."

"Umm no..no it wasn't just sort of happened" replied Kensi looking at the ceiling.

"Its ok Miss Lewis its nothing to be ashamed of, Unplanned pregnancies happen all the time to many woman, if its not your time its not your time" Kerry smiled reassuringly

Kensi smiled back at the young woman, just wanting to get this over and done with so she could go home and just forget this whole thing had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Would like to thank everyone for there reviews, i am soo sorry that this chapter is late, here you go guys chapter 6 :)**

Deeks, Callen and Sam had just pulled up outside the clinic, taking in there surroundings they soon realised that this wasnt going to be a simple straight forward bust, Eric had confirmed there were multiple exits to the building all leading in to a maze of back allys, hoping LAPD would do there job in covering all exits the team were hoping to find Kensi and stop her from making a huge mistake.

"Ok Deeks you take that side exit me and Sam will take this front one" instructed Callen, Deeks reached to click his earwig on "Hey Eric are LAPD in place?"

"Yep no worries there guys they are all right where we need them" replied Eric through the earpieces.

They all took there places outside the building ready to storm the building when the word was given by Callen.

Meanwhile inside...

Kensi had wiped all the goo off her tummy and was waiting for the doctor, a moment later the doctor arrived and greeted Kensi.

"Hello Alexis im Dr Moore and i will be performing your surgery today"

"Hi"

"Ok here is a gown i just need you to change then i will be back ok?

"Umm yeah sure thanks" said Kensi taking the gown of the doctor as he left, something aout this guy gave her the creeps but she just pushed it to the back of her mind really just wanting to get this done so she could go back to a normal life. A minute or two later the doctor came back in to the room and asked her to get on to the bed where she was then wheeled to the surguary room, the doctor had all his tools set up and was just about to start when Kensi suddenly realised something.

"Wait.. arnt you going to put me under anaesthetic," asked Kensi suddenly panicking that she was going to be awake for the whole thing. The doctor looked at Nurse Kerry and started laughing which caused Kensi to panic even more deciding she wasnt prepared to do his anymore she started to get up.

"Oh no you dont your not going anywhere sweetheart" sniggered the nurse as she pinned Kensi down for a small woman she had brilliant strength and Kensi would of been very impressed if the situation was different, panic started rising inside of her as she saw another doctor come in and help Nurse Kerry in keeping her still, Dr Moore picked up a small surgical knife and started coming closer to Kensi, by this time she was completley panic striken and kept asking her self what the hell she had got herself in to, she started to struggle kicking her legs at anything she could reach, the doctor and nurse pressed harder on her arms and shoulders to keep her from struggling she was able to kick her leg high enough to catch the nurse on the back of the head, hissing in pain the nurse struck her hand across Kensi's cheeck causing her head to snapback against the bed, Dr Moore had had enough and started cutting along Kensi's bikini line, at the sudden contact Kensi screamed out as excrutiating pain wracked through her whole body she could feel blood trickling down between her legs, she felt dizzy as the blood left her body and could no longer struggle against the nurse and doctor who had loosened there grip on her, the last thing she heard was her name being called from a distance.

Stationed outside the clinic the team were waiting on Callen's signal when they heard a blood curdling scream come from inside the building.

"NOW, GO GO GO" Screamed Callen as NCIS and LAPD both stormed in to th building causing unsuspecting staff of the clinic to stop and drop what they were doing and flee to any exit they could find.

"KENSI...KENSI WHERE ARE YOU"Screamed Deeks as he franticly searched all the rooms of the building trying to locate his partner upon hearing another scream coming from just down the corridore he took off running shouting her name again, bursting through one last door he froze at the scene infront of him, Kensi lying on a hard hospital bed screaming in pain as blood was pouring out of her stomach a nurse and doctor pinning her down and another doctor slicing her open with a surgical knife. coming back to his sences he screamed at the people in the room.

"FREEZE NCIS DROP THE WEAPON AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE GIRL"

Startled the two doctors and nurses whirled around shocked at being caught Callen and Sam came running in to the room behind deeks and took in the scene also shocked by what they saw, the doctors and nurse tried making a run for a door behind the surgery table but sam and callen where able to shoot both men in the legs and the nurse in the shoulder.

Deeks ran over to Kensi taking his shirt off to stop the blood tht was continuing to pour from her stomach.

"Come on Kens stay with me the ambulance wont be long..How far is that ambulnce Eric"deeks soothed to Kensi and shouted at Eric.

"5 minutes Deeks wont be long" came Erics panicked voice back to Deeks.

Kensi couldnt keep her eyes open all they wanted to do was close the pain had made her feel very sleepy and was just barley registering the voices around her before she slipped in to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys really sorry about the late update, things have been very hectic latley, thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed i really appreciate it :), again i dont own anything to do with NCIS:Los Angeles.**

"Kensi come on stay with me. Kensi no" Screamed Deeks grabbing any pieces of material he could find to try and stop the flow of blood pouring out of Kensi's stomach, Callen and Sam came running in to the room and froze at what they saw, there was blood everywhere,

"Guys come on help me here" Deeks screamed at them getting them to snap out of there trances they had gone in to.

"Eric wheres that ambulance we need it now" asked Callen

"It's 1 minuet out guys" came Eric's voice through there earwigs.

True to his word exactly a minuet later the ambulance crew came running in to the room taking over from deeks and pushing them all out of the way, all Deeks, Sam and Callen could do was watch as the paramedics got to work on first medic wheeled in a gurney and placed Kensi on it.

"We are taking her to Pacific Beach Medical you can meet us there" said the medic as they rushed Kensi out of the room and in to the awaiting ambulance.

The three angents wasted no time jumping in to there car and folowing the ambulance, the car ride was spent in total silence none of them knowing what to 20min car journey felt like it took hours when they finally arrived at the hospital all three angents ran inside the hospital untill they came to the reception.

"Excuse me im looking for Kensi Blye" Callen asked the blonde receptionist.

"Hi, umm can i ask who you are"

"Im her husband and these are her brothers, please we just need to know how she is" Deeks said jumping infront of Callen.

The receptionist looked from the three agents to her computer, after pressing a few keys the receptionist confirmed that Kensi was in surgery and the three agents should wait in the waiting area and a doctor would update them shortly.

After an hour of waiting the the three agents were joined by Hetty.

"Have we an update on Miss Blyes condition yet" Asked Hetty taking seat next to Callen.

"No not yet, the receptionist said she was in surgery and a doctor would update us soon" Replied Callen.

Hetty looked over at Deeks who hadnt said a word since he had found Kensi. She got up and took the spare seat next to him

"Mr Deeks how are you holding up?"

"Umm... i... i'm ok just wish they would hurry up"Deeks shakily replied.

"Correct me if im wrong Mr Deeks but am i right in asuming that the child was yours." asked Hetty

Deeks didnt reply he just nodded his head before letting a few tears slip down his cheeks when all of a sudden he was flung up against the wall by Callen who had a murderouse look in his eyes.

"YOU, THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOUR THE REASON SHE'S IN HERE" Callen was screaming at Deeks, Sam then ripped callen off Deeks and flung him in the chair opposite.

"I never wanted this to happen ok, i didnt no she was pregnant" Deeks said as he sat back down

"You may not of known but your still the reason she is in here arnt you."

Deeks was just about to reply when a doctor walked out of surgey.

**Ooooo cliffy :) hahah i promise to update quicker next time, please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about the wait i lost all my files for this story, but luckily i got them back :) here you go chapter 8.**

As soon as Callen spotted the doctor he pushed Deeks back down in his seat sending him a death glare before asking the doctor how Kensi was.

"She's lost a lot of blood so she's going to feel very drowsy for a while, but under the circumstances she's a very lucky woman, but I am afraid we weren't able to save the baby, I'm sorry"

"Thank you doc, can we see her" asked Callen.

"You will be able to shortly there just moving her to a room, i will send a nurse to get you once she is settled" replied the doctor walking away from the group.

Hetty let out a sigh of relief.

"Right gentlemen i need to get back to OPS to update the director on what has happened i will expect an update on Miss Blyes condition in a few hours, and Mr. Hanna please keep these two in line i do not want another casualty on our hands" said Hetty to Sam as she walked out of the hospital.

Just as Hetty left a small blonde nurse approached the three agents telling them that Kensi was able to have visitors now, Deeks got to his feet when Callen jumped up.

"I will see her first god knows you have enough damage for one day"

Deeks was just about to answer back when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, looking up at the facial expression the former Navy SEAL had on his face he knew not to confront the Senior Agent and sat back down putting his head in his hands.

"What the hell is his problem" asked Deeks a few moments later looking at Sam.

"Look Deeks you no how protective Callen gets over Kensi" said Sam

Deeks looked at Sam with disbelief in his eyes.

"He's upset what about me I just found out that the love of my life was pregnant with my baby and then decided to go to a butchers to get rid of it all in one day, so forgive me Sam if i don't give a fuck about how Callen feels right now"

Sam sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Look Deeks I'm not sure if i should be telling you this but I think you have the right to know, you see about 8 months before you came to us Callen and Kensi were together they were engaged, I had never seen either of them so happy before, it got even better when Kensi announced to the team that she was pregnant, Callen was over the moon at the idea of being a father but things went terribly wrong one day, Kensi had been put on desk duty and was bored out of her mind so when Hetty said she could go analyze a crime scene she was beyond excited, we got to the crime scene took a look around when all of a sudden bullets started flying from out of nowhere, me and Callen where able to take them all out but we lost sight of Kensi once the area was clear we found Kensi lying behind the car unconscious with blood seeping from under her shirt, she had been shot in the stomach, we got her to the hospital in record time but we were to late the baby had died, Callen and Kensi weren't the same after that and they mutually decided that they should break up but remained great friends, ever since that day Callen has been overly protective of Kensi." Sam finished his story and looked up at Deeks who had gone white as a sheet.

"Oh my god" was all Deeks was able to out, he couldn't belive his ears Kensi and Callen engaged he found it hard to imagine but Sam was right it did explain why Callen was so overly protective of Kensi.

**Well did anyone see that coming? I no its short but there will be more in the next chapter please review xx**


End file.
